Autobot Ambush!
Category:Big Fight! Summary: The Autobots stage an ingenious (kinda) ambush to strike at the Decepticons. Springer says, "Springer to Autobot City control. I'm about to takeoff with the energon shipment. I request clearance to takeoff. Landing Pad ' ''The smell of heated tarmac hits you first as you survey the landing and liftoff point for all flights to Cybertron. The wreckage of previous battles here are off to the back in a jumbled heap. To the southeast is the massive form of Autobot City itself, a bit battle-scarred, but still operational. Surrounding you on all other sides are forests of large conifer trees. The spaceport absolutely sparkles with a new shine - in fact, it's almost blinding in direct sunlight. Spots are a thing of the past, and each building has a brand new coat of paint. Even the *scrap* piles look like they've been cleaned off and straightened up. Contents: Rodimus Prime Springer Interstellar Shuttle < Ol' Rusty > Autobot Shuttle < Questor > Autobot Hovercraft (Defender II) Autobot Shuttle < Golden Age > Pirate Shuttle < The Jolly Rogue > Independent Freighter < Solo > Autobot Shuttle < Alpha Trion > Junkion Flagship < Swordbreaker: Episode 2 > Sensor Shuttle Terminal (Autobot City) Dynamo says, "Standby... Departure clearance granted, vector 0-90. Have a safe trip." Rodimus Prime is here, hangin' around the Ol' Rusty with Springer. He looks like just an average soldier under Springer's command rather than the top dawg in the entire faction. Hey, any day Rodimus doesn't have to lead is a good day. Moonracer slips in, quietly as usual. Not trying to call any attention to herself. She heads towards the pair. Of Course she's been called to do this. Who wouldn't want the best shot in the universe to play guard? Springer is standing near the Ol Rusty waiting for the others to arrive. The green warrior tries to not look nervous but this mission is very important for him since it's his first mission as Autobot military CO. Dynamo ambles in, having turned over the OOD chair to the next poor redshirt who needs to look good for Autobot command. A brief frisson of electromagnetic energy races up and down his frame, the only visible sign of any excitement. Countdown marches into the area. He looks at the other Autobots, "Field trip?" He smirks and twists his head around, "If I had known, I would have expected to bring some tactics." Rodimus Prime looks quite relaxed compared to his lean, green fightin' machine friend. "Hey, don't worry, Springer. What's the worst that could happen?" he flashes a smile and pats him on the back. To Countdown he nods, "Don't worry about it, Countdown. We're just glad you could make it." Countdown salutes Rodimus Prime, "As you say so, Sir." He looks around for a second again, "What should we expect this time or are we going to get surprised?" Springer looks at the Autobot team assembled in front of him, he gives a quick look at Rodimus and smiles. Then he looks back at the others. "Thanks for coming guys. Today we're going to make an other move against the Decepticons. I'm pretty sure they intercepted my message about energon shipment and I expect them to attack the shuttle. Of course this is a trap and it may allow us to send some of their big guns into the medbay for a moment... I'm going to pilot the shuttle and you're going to hide inside the crates... When I'll give you the signal, jump out of them and blast the Decepticons back into space. Any questions?" Dynamo raises his hand. "Will there be additional space support if we get in over our heads?" Springer sighs and looks at Dynamo, "No... but I have a backup plan. If things go bad for us, we're going to jump out of the shuttle and detonate the small bomb I hid in the Ol'Rusty. That should give us enough time to escape." Rodimus Prime whistles at the plan and nods, "Sounds good. So when do we leave?" Dynamo just... stares. Nods slowly. . o O (We're all gonna die.) Moonracer sighs, shakes her head. Hey. At least she'd be going out shooting. . . "All right then..." she twirls a gauss pistol casually, then puts it away-- for now. Springer looks at Rodimus and smiles, "Can't wait to kick some Decepti-butts Rod? We're leaving right now. Everybody in the shuttle!" The triplechanger jumps towards the Ol'Rusty's door and disappears into the shuttle. '''Interstellar Shuttle < Ol' Rusty > Even the most daring Autobot might decide to take other transportation after a look at Ol' Rusty's interior. The walls are primer-grey, though the addition of some drippy red graffiti proclaiming "PYRATZ RUL!" adds some color to the surroundings. The seats are all mismatched - different colors, styles, and sizes - and the bolts holding them to the floor are questionable. The consoles are active with warning lights, and the radar scanner only works after being punched once or twice, but it'll all hold together until you reach your destination. You hope. Contents: Dynamo Springer Supply crates Shuttle Console Extended Radio Equipment 380 Moonracer peers around the interior of the shuttle. Rodimus Prime grins and boards the shuttle after Springer, "Hey, what can I say? I'm itchin' to give them some payback for the little ambush trick they pulled on Sheng, Inferno and I last week." The Chosen One takes a seat at the co-pilot's chair and idly straps himself in before leaning back. He's going to make Springer do all the work. "Once we're there we'll pop on into the supply crates, I presume?" Dynamo gets back out of the crates... shaking his head a bit. "They look shielded enough to deflect a casual scan..." He seems a little ill at ease, though. Fliptop enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the south. Moonracer studies the crates for a moment. Shakes her head. Moves to the front of the shuttle, and looks over the controls. Rodimus Prime grins and boards the shuttle after Springer, "Hey, what can I say? I'm itchin' to give them some payback for the little ambush trick they pulled on Sheng, Inferno and I last week." The Chosen One takes a seat at the co-pilot's chair and idly straps himself in before leaning back. He's going to make Springer do all the work. "Once we're there we'll pop on into the supply crates, I presume?" Springer waves his hands towards the crates, "There are the crates, they should be big enough to hide any of you." The green autobot sits in the pilot seat and starts the launching procedures. Fliptop blinks as he steps on board. "Eh? What's goin' on 'ere?" says the Mini-Bot. "My duty roster said I had ta report on this hunka junk an' now what's going on? Crates?" He seems displeased by this revelation. Rodimus Prime nods absentmindedly to Springer and yawns. It's going to be a long trip. With his optics closed he idly sums everything up for Fliptop, "Just in time, Fliptop. Strap yourself in and get ready to make the 'Cons look like idiots." The others can give a more detailed explanation. Dynamo looks at a wad of exposed wiring along one of the walls, "Assuming we don't have to get out and push to get there..." He's definitely not going back to those crates until he has to, instead buckling in. Moonracer nods at Springer. "We don't have to ride the /whole/ way in them," she says, and finds a seat. Fliptop blinks and sits down. "What? What's goin' on here? Nobody's tellin' me anythin'... an' I'm Intel!" The Mini-Bot mutters as he straps himself into a chair. "Man, this stinks. I don' like it..." Springer looks back to the others from the pilot seat, "We're ready to takeoff. Everybody hide his butt in those crates now... yes Moonie, we don't know when the Decepticons will atack us... they may decide (OOC and they will!) to attack us in Earth Orbit." Rodimus Prime explain things to Fliptop along the way, "We're faking an energon shipment to Cybertron. We've leaked the info to Galvatron and his band of merry men. Once they attack, we hop into the crates of 'energon', and pop out to gun 'em down when they aren't looking." Dynamo actually gulps... and goes to the crates. Think happy thoughts, Dynamo. Think happy thoughts. Don't think about how -small- those crates are. Countdown stands still, "I hate flying. I guess I should sit down and all but..." He looks at the bolts and blinks, "Where did we find this thing?" He buckles up now after he takes a seat, "ebay? I guess this is from some Junkion electronic bidding place. Even I can make better junk to fly in." CD hates flying. Fliptop blinks at Rodimus Prime and at the rest. "Ooooooh no! I ain't gettin' myself inta no slaggin' sardine can!" Fliptop begins to undo the buckles of his seat and slips out of his chair. "You can fly this one solo, Fearless Leader. This Mini-Bot doesn't do suicide runs...." He presses the button at the exitway to open the door. "But, eh, if ya don't make it... can I have the Matrix?" Rodimus Prime gives a goofy grin and a mock salute to Springer. "Yes sir, Springer Sir." He unstraps himself from the co-pilot's chair and heads back to the crates, picking a nice big one to hold his matrix-carryin' butt. Carefully, Rodimus climbs in, "If this is your idea of an April Fool's joke, Springer, I'm going to kick your ass." He grins before shutting the crate lid and vanishing. Moonracer pauses as she starts to buckle in. "Oh... Um..." She reluctantly starts towards the crates. This is not her day. She manages to give Fliptop a quick grin before looking for a nice big crate. Rodimus Prime drags Fliptop to the crates along the way, "We'll see." Fliptop erks as he gets nipped and pulled into the crate. "Hey! Hey! Hey! No fair!" Springer says, "Here we go!!!" The Rusty travels onward to Earth Orbit. Dynamo would be chewing on his nails. If he had nails, that is. He just curls up in a corner and does long division in his head; anything to think about something ELSE. Countdown moves into the crates, "I know the perfect trick to pull on the Decepticons. We will tell them to fear the wrath of Ultra Magnus!" He finds it funny. Fliptop sits in his corner, muttering dark curses. "Man, this would never happen if Optimus was around. Sure, he was large, he smelled bad, and he also gave suicide orders... but heck, ya had ta respect a guy who managed ta bag Elita One...." Moonracer is in a crate of her own free will (relatively speaking). That's probably the only reason she's not screaming. As it is, she's not a very happy femme right now. Rodimus Prime idly pokes his head out of his crate just to let in some light and eyes the Fliptop, "Wrong generation, bud." Dynamo mumbles, "I wish they'd hurry the slag up and attack. I hate being stuck in this thing..." Fliptop says, "Kiss my skid-plate, Fearless Leader." Countdown stretches, "Who needs to bag anyone? I bagged Rodimus Prime and stole the Matrix." He grins, "But.. Oh, hey Sir!" He salutes with a grin. Rodimus Prime grins down at the minibot and closes the lid again, "You wish." he retorts. He snickers at Countdown's voice. Moonracer says nothing. Continues to wait. In the dark. In a box. Ouch. Springer smirks as he hears the Autobots talking from inside the crates.oO(This is so funny... well it would be funny if the Decepticons were not about to attack!) He pushes some buttons and runs a scan of the sector... no Decepticons...yet. Countdown smirks, "Rodimus, someday will I get to be as big and powerful as you? DepthCharge told me I might end up like Ultra Magnus. I don't want to be like him. He's too boring." He sucks up. Hey, he is a tactical guy who wants a promotion. If he had Moonracer's parts, he would not need to suck up. Fliptop sits in his corner and stares at Rodimus. o O (Hmm. Look at his eyes. He's trying to hypnotize me, but not in the good Las Vegas way.) Dynamo raises the lid of his crate a few inches, peering out of it. Hoarsely, he whispers, "Any sign yet?" Rodimus Prime chuckles at the jab at Magnus. Just so long as it doesn't turn cruel towards the big sissy, Rodimus doesn't mind playful teasing. "Magnus is may be as boring, but he knows his stuff. Oh, hey, speaking of which, we're going to be making our move against Charr soon enough." Now might not normally be the time to tell everyone, but eh. "To make a long story short, it'll be a full scale invasion with the intent to hold the planetoid for at least two weeks. Think you could whip up a few plans for me to look over?" Roddo loves delegating work. He stares back at Fliptop. Cute minibots. Moonracer focuses. Trajectory of gauss rounds in 0G is a little different. The proper way to field strip a rifle is this way. If you look at the right angle, Fliptop's head appears to be pointed... Countdown nods, "I think we can do it. I got it. We can all focus our attacks straight onto Galvatron. Sure we might get inured but once we destroy him, the rest of the Decepticons will fight amongst themselves for control." He grins, "I will get cracking." Rodimus Prime chuckles, "I'll have the information forwarded to you. Mirage, Moonracer and Ravenstep should be taking care of the intel work, so once they finish you should talk to them about it." He idly summons his photon eliminator from subspace and starts going through the checks. "Any sign of them yet, Springer?" He calls out from the crate. Springer runs another scan of the sector and quickly detect the Decepticons, "Ok everyone, there coming for us. I'm going to execute some maneuvers." The green warrior pushes some button and pulls a lever to push the Ol Rusty at max speed (Velocity 5) and the old shuttle begins to move aways from the decepticons. Fliptop begins to climb out of his crate, in order to make a bee line for Moonracer's. Springer maneuvers the Ol Rusty to escape the incoming Decepticons but the shuttle is deesperatly slow...The Autobots can't escape. Springer opens the radio and transmits, "Autobot City, this is the Ol Rusty in Earth orbit, we're under attack... request assistance." Rodimus Prime continues to prep his weapon and let Fliptop go. Crazy psycho. "Dibs on Galvatron. Failing that, the first Sweep I see." He takes holds still as the Rusty performs a few complicated maneuvers. "How are we doing, Springer?" He calls out. Springer says, "They're moving closer Rod. I think they will board us pretty soon." Countdown watches everyone. "Rodimus Prime, I got your back... if you know what I mean!" He locks his weapons, "Seriously!" Moonracer stays in her crate, waiting for the moment she can get /out/ of the crate-- actually, she preps her weapons, knowing them by touch. She obviously can't see Fliptop heading her way. Fliptop climbs into Moonracer's crate. He's small. "Oof! Man, this is nuts!" he says and pulls out his weapon. He checks his magazine and slams it back into his gun. Moonracer's space is suddenly a little smaller. "Fliptop? What are you doing?" Dynamo peeks out of his crate again, rubbing his hands together and sending sparks ricocheting off the inside of his voluntary prison. Fliptop says, "Gettin' away from the Boss Bot. He's all loopy. He's starin' at me weird." Fliptop says, "Mutterin' about gettin' a slice o' Mini-Bot or something." Springer's head hit the console in front of him as an explosion shakes the shuttle, destroying the engines. "Perfect, they hit our engines. I hope you're ready guys, the dance is about to begin." Rodimus Prime chuckles and finally finishes with his weapon as he waits for Springer's reply. He rolls his optics as Fliptop starts to get into Moonracer's crate. Well, the time for joking around is almost at an end. "Right, now. Hush up, everyone. It's getting to be show time. You all know what to do." With that, Roddo is silent as he prepares to spring the trap. Moonracer gives Fliptop an odd look herself, bracing herself on him when the shuttle rocks. Countdown sets himself up and braces for an ambush. He keeps silent. Fliptop bounces on top of Moonracer. He hisses out of the crate, "Yer driving sucks, Springboard!" Dynamo gets tossed into the side of his crate, pushing it outward a tiny bit... he shakes his head, and crouches, ready to spring out of the box. Springer looks at his screen and pushes few buttons, "Our engines are totally dead....perfect. Now if they can bring their afts here..." Rodimus Prime nods, but doesn't reply to Springer. Which probably doesn't do him any good given Springer can't see him. The Autobot Commander is just waiting for Springer to give the word for the Autobots to pop out and start blasting them to tiny little chunks. Y'know, this is the sort of plan that could really, /really/ backfire miserably should something go wrong. Ah well. Rodimus grins at the thought. Too late to back out now. Of course the Ol Rusty can't dodge the Relentless without its engines, the shock is violent and Springer falls on the ground, "Wow those bastard just rammed our shuttle. Everyone is ok?" Dynamo bounces off the inside of his crate again. "I don't think this crate's gonna take much more of this, Springer!" Countdown rolls on the floor. "Wooooooot! We are getting to learn how to die!" Moonracer doesn't answer. Too busy bracing herself on Fliptop, and continuing to try not to scream. Rodimus Prime grunts as he's smashed against the sides of the crate. The entire thing tumbles up onto its side and Rodimus hits his head against the ground. "Sonuva!" he mutters as there's a loud ~CLANG~ noise. "Oh, just fine, Springer... Just give us the word when it's showtime." Roddo returns to being silent. Fliptop winces as Moonracer grabs him and squeezes. o O (EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!) Springer gets back on his feet, "I guess it's their new way to board a shuttle... I don't know who's their pilot but I wonder where he got his driving licence" Rodimus Prime chuckles, "It was probably Motormaster." He says this jokingly. Little does he know. Starfighter boards the ship from Earth Orbit. Sixshot's parts start shifting as he transforms into a robot. Motormaster boards the ship from Earth Orbit. Scourge boards the ship from Earth Orbit. Runamuck boards the ship from Earth Orbit. Airlift boards the ship from Earth Orbit. Motormaster sets foot upon the Autobot craft and bellows for all to hear, "I claim this ship and its contents inn the name of the Decepticon Empire!" With a quick depressing of the thumbswitch, his claymore takes on an energized hue. Airlift transmits a message via radio. Scourge receives a radio transmission from Airlift. Springer is standing near the pilot console, the triplechanger is pretty calm as he looks at the Decepticons. In fact he's smilling, "Welcome.... AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" Springer pushes a button on the console and the crates seems to explodes in a cloud of dust, revealing the Autobot warriors. From Supply crates, Countdown thinks to himself, without saying it, 'Motormaster is dumb! He thinks this ship is worth something?' He watches as the crates vanish. He jumps out and grabs his weapons. Scourge isn't even surprised, this mission was too easy all along. The shuttle was stopped far to simply, it had to be a trap. His weapons were already fully charged. He narrows his optics and hovers up and back a bit, wings flexing. He points a clawed finger at the Autobots, "I should have known each of you fools would attempt something this feeble. You don't really think you'll win do you?" His head begins to glow with a pink energy as he takes aim on an Autobot, waiting for the blast to charge. "Never will we fall to the likes of you." Moonracer's weapons are at hand. She grins broadly at the enemy, as she leaps up, partly out of relief from being let free from that crate. Partially because she's not about to let the 'Cons know that she was in the least bit afraid of them. At least SOME of the Decepticons were using their brains though, as Airlift ejects his energy sword into his hand without that moment of shocked dismay that might prove fatal. "I knew it Scourge..they had ot be on the ship because they weren't getting a shuttle ready down below!" Then he moves to the fore of the Decepticons with a bellow of, "FOR THE EMPIRE!!!!!" Dynamo points his arm at the nearest target -- which happens to be the unlucky Runamuck... a flaring pulse of magnetic energy searing out at the Decepticon. "Do you people just -enjoy- pain? You seem to be a trifle masochistic..." Countdown grins and looks around. He is open for attack. The moment Sixshot enters the shuttle he transforms into his robot mode. He produces a pair of rifles from compartments on his legs and raises them at Springer. However, Sixshot does take a step back the moment the traps is spring. He chuckles lightly. "Nice, the more the merrier," he states and rolling to the side he's forced to use the lasers from his rifle to try and hit Springer, not that he will have much luck considering the situation. Already energized at getting to use a Con shuttle as the breaching charge for shuttle boarding, Motormaster laughs in deep amusement upon recovering from the initial surprise of seeing the Autobots reveal themselves. "Decepticons, we have come seeking energon, and there it is! It will be ours to claim as it pools upon the floor from their fallen, broken bodies!" Dynamo misses Runamuck with his Magnetic Lance attack. Springer stops to his left and dodges Sixshot's attack, the laser bolt hit the useless console behind him. "Nice to meet you again Sixshot, but this fight will end like the last one, you're going to run aways!" The triplechanger springs fowards, aiming his foot at Sixshot'S chestplate. Springer strikes Sixshot with Diving Kick. Fliptop pops out of his box, in which he was sitting with Moonracer and hefts his gauss machine gun. He pops a bullet into the chamber and levels his weapon at the Reaver. "Yo, afthole... 'Member me?" Fliptop takes aim and then opens up with a burst of firepower from his weapon, peppering the general direction of the Decepticon fire. Then he dives out of the crate, rolling away from any expected return fire. Fliptop nails Airlift with his Automatic Gauss Gun attack. Rodimus Prime glares at the insides of the crate's walls as if he could see through it. He can hear Motormaster's blathering and snorts. C'mon, Springer. Give us the word. He grins and nods, "You heard the man, Autobots!" With one fierce punch, Rodimus smashes through the crate, shattering the entire thing into metallic splinters. Why do things the easy way and just hop out when you can go for drama, mmm? The Autobot Commander had already called dibs on any Sweeps in the area, and ah, how about that, there's Scourge. "This feeble, Scourge?" He grins, "I'm hurt. Sure looks to me like you idiots fell completely into our trap." He levels his rifle at the Sweep Commander and pumps off a quick shot. Rodimus Prime strikes Scourge with disruptor. Moonracer aims her pistol quite easily at the first 'Con she sees. He needs trouble. He is trouble. She seems to not quite aim in Airlift's direction, and yet... she pulls the trigger quite easily. Airlift gets hit by your casual shot attack. Runamuck dodges into a crouch. The blast slips over his shoulder as Runamuck cackles, "Is that it? Not very good is it?" He raises his pistol and fires off a few blasts from the friction weapon. Runamuck misses Dynamo with its Runabout's friction pistol attack. Countdown targets MM, and grins, "Go to shell, you over grown spoon!" He pulls out the energy sword that has served him more than a femme has with Rodimus. Hey, he loves to get close and personal. He charges the beam and goes to strike Motormaster, "Master this, you bastich!" He grins and continues to go to his combat stance, "Big Prime, I think we can take care of this!" Countdown misses Motormaster with his energy_sword attack. Airlift dodges in towards Fliptop and Moonracer, his double bladed energy saber at his side. Two shots tear into him, one puncturing his left wing and the other tearing a gash through his right side as he charges Fliptop first. His saber swings in as a high feint before he lances out with one foot, driving a kick towards Fliptops optics with a snarl. Airlift strikes Fliptop with Chin Kick. Scourge growls as the shot impacts his chest armor, causing a few scratches to appear on it. He stumbles back from the small blast. His grin turns up into a snarl, fangs bared, as Prime speaks. "Fell into your trap, Rodimus? Please, you disgust me. We knew what you were doing all along. You have failed to catch us with, as the humans say, our pants down." he chuckles a bit, his head weapons emplacement tossing out a stream of flame at the Autobot commander, "Perhaps we should see how your vocalizer works on slightly charred." Scourge misses Rodimus Prime with its Flamethrower attack. Sixshot takes the kick right on and mutters. He's immediately in the move taking a few steps back. "You wish, Springer. I'll be draining the Energon from your body by the time we are done here, Autobot," and with those words Sixshot rushes forward with his shoulder as if trying to tackle the Autobot triple changer. "And after I'm done with you, I'll go after the rest of your friends, I'll make sure they suffer. A lot." Sixshot strikes Springer with Shoulder Smash. Motormaster parries the little Bot's thrust with his little energy knife, letting out amused laughter. "Doesn't take much effort, little Bot. But race to your dismemberment at my hands if you want. I'll gladly give it to you." The large blade, at lease the size of a minibot, moves deftly in the hands of the massive gestalt leader. Still, his style is brute strength over finesse and grace. And so, he is content to simply thrust the claymore forward to skewer Countdown upon. Motormaster misses Countdown with his Energized Claymore attack. Dynamo simply spreads his arms wide... the friction pistol's bolts ricocheting off a magnetic field and sizzling away impotently. "Would you care to rephrase that, you loose-bolted loon?" he inquires mildly of Runamuck... before bringing his hands together and firing off a stinging hail of bolts at the Decepticon. Dynamo strikes Runamuck with Magnetic Bolt. CLANG "OOF!" Fliptop goes really backwards, smacking into the wall and sliding back. "Man, I ain't a fighter," mutters the Mini-Bot as he gets back on his feet. He ducks for cover behind a crate and taps the side of his torso. *SNIKT* A horde of clips on a rack descend from his back, like in that Tomb Raider movie. Changing to a full clip, Fliptop pops his head back up and opens fire on Airlift again. "I mean, what do I know about fightin'?" Fliptop unleashes his Automatic Gauss Gun attack on Airlift, striking Airlift. Springer is struck in the middle of the chestplate by the shoulder smash. He is forced to steps back but he manages to get a hold on Sixshot's head. "You will need to do better than that to take me down Deceptifreak." The green warrior raises his fist and tries to smash it on Sixshot's skull. Springer strikes Sixshot with Punch. Rodimus Prime starts crankin' up the power on his rifle as Scourge spews out his Decepticon BS. He grins as he rolls out of danger from the Decepticon Sweep's stream of flame, although now there's a huge black mark on the interior wall of the Rusty. Ah well, this place was never acquired to be beautiful. "So you /knew/ about our plan and you STILL walked into it?" He grins as he rolls up into a crouch, rifle still aiming at Scourge. All in all the evasion was a pretty impressive feat, "Good to know Galvatron isn't the only nutjob in the Decepticon Chain of Command." He pumps off another shot. Rodimus Prime strikes Scourge with Electricity. Moonracer twirls her gauss pistol around in her hand as she finishes firing-- and swings it at the back of the Decepticon's head. The grin is still on her face, oddly. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Airlift gets hit by your *SMACK* attack. Countdown cocks his rifle and grins as he ducks that blade, "Motormaster, my, my! You suck!" He pinpoints the rifle. He fakes him out and goes for a kick. "Come on, show us what makes you suck! I know something deep inside of you bothers you. Maybe you just ain't half as good as I am." Countdown misses Motormaster with his kick attack. Whatever restraint Airlift might have had, worried about friendly fire and such, is out the window as he gets blasted again, a LARGE hole now appearing in his chest before little pieces of his armor are thrown off by Moonracers punch. All in all, Airlift looks like he's getting shredded as the two unleash all their deadliest weaponry as fast as they can. With a low growl he raises his top left arm to point at Fliptop and unleashes a Plasma explosion into the worst of his annoyances. Airlift misses Fliptop with his Plasma Cannon attack. Runamuck feels the stinging bolt nail his torso and hiss and spit at him like an insult. "You...you think that hurt me?" He roars and flips backward before slamming down on all 4 tires. He squeals said firestones and takes off at Dynamo, "Let's see how well you do against this sparky! Yeeeeehaaaaaa!" Runamuck falls back transforming in .5 seconds into his trans am mode. Trans Am strikes Dynamo with Lowrider. Motormaster can understand worthy bragging, for he is known for it as much as any other. But unworthy bragging just annoys the hell outta him. When Countdown snaps out with a kick, Moto just stands there and takes it, letting the foot bounce off his armor. Giving no retort, he needs no retort, the massive Stunticon clenches his left hand into a fist and swings it with brutal might towards Countdown's face. Motormaster strikes Countdown with Punch. Sixshot twists around but still takes the punch right on the faceplate. He grunts and falls back several steps. "I guess I'll have to," he responds to Springer, smirking, and raises both his hypersonic concussion rifles, using both to open fire at Springer. "Now, DIE Autobot!" Sixshot strikes Springer with Hypersonic Concussion Rifles. Rodimus Prime continues to have a titanic battle against Scourge, the likes of which no mortal has ever seen. The universe watches in awe at the immensity of the struggle. Dynamo gets soundly run over by Runamuck, shaking his head as he gets up, tire tracks across his chest. "As stubborn as a grox, too..." He clenches his fists, electrical arcs racing up and down his arms faster and faster, until finally he thrusts his arms out at Runamuck and unloads a searing blast of charged particles, like a miniature lightning bolt. Dynamo strikes Trans Am with Electrostatic Arc. Countdown misses his kick now. Oh crap! Countdown eyes Rodimus and glances, "Big Prime, we need to tag you in!" He beams and then tries to fire off his rifle at Motormaster, "Gauss, it's what's for dinner!" Bam! A nice size fist to the head. He gets up and to his feet. "Give me the precious!" He leaps up and fires, "Give me the precious taste of your energon being spilt all over the floor!" He lands on his feet now, crouched over with his rifle aimed at Motormaster still. He is prepared for the next blow and scoops up his small weapons for the next attack. Everyone wishes they were half as sexy as Rodimu Prime is. Countdown misses Motormaster with his Man, I wish I could aim this thing attack. Springer is knocked back on the console by the Hypersonic Concussion beam. The attack left a smocking hole in his shoulder armor. "Enough, now you're going down." The green warrior pulls his swords out from a subspaces and charges the sixchangers, swinging his weapon at Sixshot's head. Springer strikes Sixshot with Lightsaber. "HA HA! Take that, ya overgrown soap dish!" shouts Fliptop and suddenly, he ducks under his crate as a blast of plasma strikes him. "Hey hey hey! Watch where yer pointin' that thing! Ya coulda scorched me!" Fliptop pokes his head over the crate and aims for the barrel of Airlift's weapon, targetting down the barrel. "You don' stand a chance! I'm a stealth fighter, a master marksman!" He fires. "And a demolitions expert!" Fliptop nails Airlift with his Automatic Gauss Gun attack. Moonracer waits a moment, sees the plasma blast narrowly miss Fliptop, and makes a face at the Decepticon. "Over HERE, you idiot." she says, using her laser pistol to shoot at him in the hindquarters. Airlift gets hit by your laser attack. Rodimus Prime is forced to ignore Scourge for now. Possibly a bad idea, but with that last hit hopefully the Sweep Commander won't be around to cause too much trouble for Rodimus. "Motormaster, Motormaster, Motormaster... how about you pick on someone your own size?" He grins and charges towards the Stunticon Commander. Airlift gets bathed in the flames, his torso throwing sparks as systems overheat and explode before he gets blasted with a laser pistol from behind, piercing his lower back and blasting on through. The Reaver looks to be in dire straights now, but rallies for one last ditch effort to take down his attackers. He twirls his energy sword and drives the blade back towards Moonracers face with a low growl. Airlift strikes you with Double-Bladed Energy Saber for 11 points of damage. Airlift strikes Moonracer with Double-Bladed Energy Saber. The sixchanger manages to avoid the attack to the head, but the sword does hit him across the chesplate. He grunts again as sparks fly everywhere and remain there. "Look at this... the lil' Springer grew a spine. Who would have thought," he says, grinning and obviously enjoying the thrill of the battle. "I guess will have to take this close and personal then," and with the words Sixshot drops forward transforming into a ramming tank and rushes towards Springer. Sixshot's parts start shifting as he transforms into a ramming tank. Ramming Tank strikes Springer with Battle Ram. CRACK BOOM! The air around Runamuck and Dynamo is broken with the sound of the lightning bolt, which just so happens to smash right into Runamuck's hide. It scorches and blows a paneling off his hull making it skip across the bulkheads to crack into a wall. Runamuck does the same skidding and spinning till he smashes into a wall and quickly transforms. "Hey...hehehehe, no fair!" He raises his arm laser and it pops up a la springer and fires off a beam of yellow. In the blink of an eye. .5 seconds to be exact. The white trans am transforms into Runamuck. Certified Battlecharger and whackjob. Runamuck misses Dynamo with its arm-laser attack. A dark grin sets upon Motormaster's face as his fist collides with Countdown's head. But, alas, that does not shut the little Bot up. More drastic measures are needed. When Countdown takes aim, Moto moves so that the tiny gauss projectile passes harmlessly through and out the other side of thick armor plating. His claymore is returned to its scabbard, freeing him up fully for more brutal fighting. A sneer twisting its way onto his features, Motormaster lunges forward, swinging his fists toegether like a pair of mighty sledgehammers to break apart Countdown in the middle. Motormaster misses Countdown with his Stunticon Headbutt attack. Once again, Springer is knocked back into the console by the ramming tank and once again he jumps back on his feet. "Nice shot... it still not enough." The triplechanger raises his arm and fires at Sixshot with his arm laser. Springer misses Ramming Tank with his Flip-Up Arm Laser attack. Dynamo latches onto Runamuck with a magnetic tractor-beam, and simply throws the Battlecharger off Ol' Rusty. "And STAY OUT!" He smirks, looking around, taking stock of the battle... and calmly points at Fliptop, extending a portion of his electromagnetic fields to cover the Minibot with a nice soft pastel blue glow. Countdown transforms now into a racecar! Wooooooooot. Rodimus is going to kick some Motorass. He locks on some rockets and spins around, trying to now be a moving target. "Hey, you sack of energon! You missed again!" Two rockets drop out after he gains his speed and try to connect to Motormaster. "I have been going easy on you, now go eat my rockets!" The car continues to move at fast speeds around the small ship. Dynamo successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield around Fliptop, shielding him from the next attack. Racing against time, Countdown plunges for the ground, transforming into a racecar! Countdown strikes Motormaster with Smithers, there's a rocket in your pocket... No need to tell you!. Fliptop pokes his head over the ledge and glances about, just in time to see Moonracer get clobbered. His vision clouds with red. Okay, so nothing ever happened... but you don't rub another man's rhubarb. "HEY! Ya laggin' bastich! That's my girl yer messin' with!" Leaping into the air, Fliptop transforms, wheels peeling onto the deck as he shifts it into high gear. The swirl of a forcefield envelops him and Fliptop can't help but grin. "EAT FENDER, UNI-BROW!" Fliptop transforms into a Shelby Cobra GT 500 convertible. Shelby Cobra GT 500 nails Airlift with his ram attack. Rodimus Prime snorts as Motormaster doesn't notice him. "Looks like I'm going to have to try a bit harder to get him to notice me!" Rodimus taps Motormaster on the shoulder from behind, coughing politely, "Sorry for intruding, Motormaster, but I think I still owe you from the Olympics." He doesn't sound very sorry at all as he pulls back his fist and goes to pound the Stunticon's face in with a well placed right, regardless of whether Motormaster turned around to face him or not. Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with Punch. Moonracer is briefly staggered by the sudden swordslice through her armour. She gives a dry chuckle, and takes a few steps back, transforming, and racing towards Airlift. Hey! Great minds think alike. Er. Sort of. She doesn't have much room to get momentum, but still... Sinking back, Moonracer changes into a hovercar. Airlift gets hit by your ram attack. Sixshot waits for just the right moment, he had been studying Springer until now and it finally paid off. "I'll make it enough," and as Springer fires, the tank is once more rushing forward, this time with a bit of more speed as it tries to once again ram Springer. Ramming Tank misses Springer with his Ramming Crush attack. Motormaster's focus upon Countdown, even moreso after his armor is finally scuffed by the impact of a rocket against it, he doesn't even noticing Roddy sneaking up from behind, hidden away from view thanks to Moto's protective hood. He turns at the tapping, only to get knocked back from the punch. Letting out a angry snarl at his nemesis (which isn't Onslaught, or the Seekers, or any of the others). Pointing a fist at Rodimus, he bellows. Airlift is rammed, twice, and his body is shredded even farther as pieces of his front and back armor are sent flying off. He can barely stand at this point, and crumples to the deck of the ship in a heap, thoroughly and horribly trashed. He does his best to make his way towards an air hatch, or the breach, to get away, but is far too damaged to make a retreat on his own power. Motormaster shouts, "STUNTICONS, MERGE TO FORM MENASOR!!" ... crickets chirp. Odd in space, but to be believed in this junk heap. Moto peers around, remembering that none of the other Stunts have accompanied him. "Well... fuck." Only one thing left to do. Moto falls backwards, shifting into 18 Wheels of Doom. Air horns blaring, Moto charges Roddy head-on. Motormaster falls backwards, his form shifting into a menacing 18-wheeler. Black Semi strikes Rodimus Prime with SemiRam. Springer watches the ramming tank coming for him. "You will not get me twice with the same trick." The green triplechanger jumps over the sixchanger and lands on him. The green warrior grabs his swords and shoves it into the tank. "Eat this." Springer strikes Ramming Tank with Lightsaber. Yay! Rodimus is attacking Motormaster! Yay! Countdown now can shoot laser bolts out of his headlights. Weeh! What a great mode a racecar has for an attack. Maybe, after everyone finishes this, he should go ram Airlift. Oh, that would be fun. Not only would have Fliptop and Moonracer did it, but the annoying racecar! He sees as Roddo get a good shot to Motormaster and watches as the ultra whimp Airlift begins to retreat. "Oh man, I better watch out for our leader. Airwimp ain't a threat if Moonracer can handle him. Oh looky! Prime just became Roadkill Prime. So he releases the bolts at the 18-wheeled POS. Countdown strikes Black Semi with laser. Shelby Cobra GT 500 transforms back into Mini-Mode and walks over to Airlift's slumped form. "Not so ballsy now, are ya?" he says and reaches behind him and pulls out a small charge. Nothing mind blowing, but enough to cause a sizeable pock mark. He adjusts it, and attaches it to the hide of the Decepticon carefully. He bows to Moonracer and says, "Shall the lady to the honors?" He steps back. The Cobra transforms into the mini-bot Fliptop! Rodimus Prime actually snorts in amusement at Motormaster's foolishness, but grits his teeth as the Stunticon starts to take this up a notch. Rodimus braces himself and motions with his hands, "C'mon, you son of a bitch..." he mutters to himself as the 18 Wheeler speeds up in the cramp confines of the Rusty. "Come on and get me..." He says louder. Oh my... oh my indeed. Rodimus isn't going to step out of the way, is he? He's not... no, he isn't planning to /meet/ the charge, is he? As Motormaster closes the distance, the Chosen One leaps forward. He knows this is going to hurt, but he's just hoping he can bust Motormaster's grill up and give /him/ a taste of his own medicine as he tries to put all of his shoulder into the collision. WHAMMO. One way or another, Rodimus doesn't get out of it too good, and is thrown against the bulkhead as he slumps downwards. As for Moto? How well does he get out of the crash? Rodimus Prime strikes Black Semi with Blow. Hovercar transforms, and grins at Fliptop. "Sure... Let's send him into orbit." she says, pulling out her laser pistol. "Stand back, Flip-- wouldn't want you to go with him." Moonracer shifts from a sleek hovercar, to a slender robot. Moonracer nails Airlift with her laser attack. Airlift falls to the ground unconscious. Dynamo pumps his fist as Airlift goes down. "Good work!" Seeing Springer having to dodge and weave to avoid Sixshot, he points at the Decepticon sixchanger. "None of that... now, siddown for a little bit." With that, a surge of magnetic energy washes through the air, as Dynamo tries to magnetically attach Sixshot's treads to the deck plates. Dynamo misses Ramming Tank with his Stick Around attack. Airlift was mostly dead before, then Fliptop and Moonracer walk over and casually execute him on the spot, leaving his body without evidence of life as it lays there motionless. Sixshot's vocalizer emits a loud growling sound as Springer strikes him with his sword, sparks fly everywhere and the tank starts leaking fluid from the wound. The sixchanger immediately pulls back and transforms into his armored carrier mode to try and toss the Autobot off him. And just as he's doing that, Dynamo decides to jump in. "Just bring it on, Autobot cowards!" he cries out and after transforming the armored carrier brings forward its pair of hypersonic concussive cannons to fire at Springer. Sixshot's parts start shifting as he transforms into an armored carrier. Armored Carrier misses Springer with his Hypersonic Concussion Battery attack. Black Semi builds up speed as fast as he can in the enclosed space, holding nothing back as the bulky semi collides in brutal precision with Rodimus' daring form. While massive amounts of concrete are no match for his front end, the Autobot leader proves a little more formidable. Roddy leaves a large Chosen One shaped dent in Moto's cab, armor and chrome torn away and pushed in. Taking a minute to clear the buzzing in his neural net, he doesn't even notice when Countdown shoots him. When the buzzing clears, he rises back to robot form and looks around. Runamuck, Scourge, and Airlift MIA, only Sixshot has any fight left in him. Good, Moto ain't done yet. With a rage-filled snarl, much like one given by a rabid dog, the Stunt lunges for Roddy again. "I don't go down so easily, Roddy! Not like your wenches and Autorunts!" Motormaster's cab splits, his body rising up out of his 18-wheeler form. Motormaster strikes Rodimus Prime with Smash. Dynamo looks annoyed as he fails to latch onto Sixshot. Oh well. "Hey, Springer, this one's pretty lively! I bet he'd look good in soft pastel colors!" He gestures, firing off a magnetic blast at the armored carrier, trying to hammer into a weak spot or a place compromised by Springer's assault. Dynamo misses Armored Carrier with his Magnetic Lance attack. Fliptop rushes up to Airlift as he is deactivated and pushes him out of the airlock and into the wild blue yonder, with the micro-charge attached. As Airlift falls, Fliptop smiles and says, "Wait for it.... wait for it..." *BANG* The charge explodes, more or less just leaving a large hole as opposed to tearing Airlift apart. Fliptop shouts into the upper atmosphere, "THAT'S FER THE SHOT IN THE REAR FENDER, YA FLYIN' SOAPDISH!" Airlift disembarks from the Rusty. Springer jumps aways from Sixshot as he transforms into his armored carrier mode. Using his speed, the triplechanger manages to dodge the Hypersonic Concussion attack. As Dynamo misses his attack, "You're still fast..I'll slow you down a bit." He summons his disruptor pistol from a subspace and fires at Sixshot with it. Springer strikes Armored Carrier with his Disruptor Pistol attack. Rodimus Prime slowly climbs to his feet, "Geez, anyone get the license plate of th- whoa, nevermind!" Rodimus's little quip is cut off as Motormaster is already going for him again. Still mostly slumped against the wall, Rodimus can only throw up a hand to try pathetically to block the huge Stunticon, and it offers him very little protection, as it turns out. With a resounding smash, Rodimus's head is shoved against the wall, nearly breaking right through to outer space. Still woozy, Rodimus tries to make a retort. "Don't think Airlift would agree with you there, Motormaster..." He gestures to where Airlift, having been defeated by a minibot and wench, is crumpled on the ground. Rodimus could use some help, CD! Moonracer whirls around as she hears the comment about the femmes. A little sensitive about that? Nah. Of course not. But she does does quickly aim at the part of Motormaster she can see clearest right now. His backside. She's more going for humiliation than anything. "Hey Motorbrains. You still got some pink paint in your audials!" Moonracer strikes Motormaster with gauss. Countdown looks as Rodimus might be getting creamated. Countdown floors the pedal down and goes at full speed towards Motormaster. "You punk ass! You can't make Rodimus Prime look ugly! We'll never tell him apart from Magnus!" He charges and tries to collide. Ah, god bless the twinky ram! Countdown misses Motormaster with his ram attack. Countdown misses Rodimus Prime with his ram attack. The blast from Springer's disruptor hits poor Sixshot and he cries out as his systems are paralyzed. "Cowards. All of you," he curses, and tries to force his circuits to move him out of the way but fails to do so. Temporarily paralyzed, the sixchanger can't do much but wait now. Motormaster barks out a quick amused laugh while attempting to beat the wretched life out of Roddy. "Airlift? Poseur-sweeps have as much worth as coneheads. About as much as your wenches and runts!" Hearing the approaching sound of an Autobot behind him, Moto releases Roddy and dives to the side. Of course, in doing so he apparently puts his backside on dipslay for Moonracer. Irrisistable as it is, she can't help but want it. Or at least want to shoot at it. Yes, Autobots are truly a pain in his ass, as a gauss shell pierces it. Still, seeing Countdown nearly collide with Rodimus provides some amount of pain relief. A quick diagnostic shows his systems still functional, albeit at half efficency. Accursed Autobots, accursed support! Moto makes his feelings clear with a long string of foul verbal outpourings unfit to be typed up. Drawing his cyclone rifle from its housing upon his hip, without any style or grace, he simply fires upon the recovering Roddy. Motormaster strikes Rodimus Prime with Cyclone Gun (Normal). Countdown transforms to grab his Energy Sword yet once more to attack Motormaster, "You little bastard! I can't hit you today!" He grins and covers his face with his mouthplate, "This is for Roadkill Prime!" He goes in for a good stab. Yeeeeeewhah. A certain racecar haults and transforms into Countdown! He hits the ground ashe lands, looking around. Countdown misses Motormaster with his energy_sword attack. Rodimus Prime gets shook up by Motormaster, but thankfully Countdown forces the Decepticon to haul ass out of the way before he can do any serious damage to the Autobot Commander. Once the Stunticon manages to evade CD, Rodimus is staring directly at a charging Autobot futuristic racecar. Thankfully, Rodimus manages to dive out of the way himself. "Thanks for the assist, Countdown." Reaching for his fallen weapon, Rodimus gets blasted by the cyclone weapon, tearing up Roddo's flame decals. Still, Rodimus weathers it relatively well. "Roadkill Prime?" he questions as he ignores the photon eliminator. Roddo has his own onboard weapons, and switches to the plasma beams that fire from his little silver dagger thingees. "Shut up, Motormaster!" Runts and wenches... bah. Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with Plasma. Fliptop turns around as he's had his moment of triumph. Then he turns around a focuses on what else is going on. Looking at Motormaster blast Prime, the Mini-Bot tenses and mutters, "I must be outta my cotton-pickin' mind... We're all gunna die...." Fliptop builds steam, rushing towards Motormaster on midget legs. At the last three steps, he leaps into the air, attempting to land on Motormaster's shoulders. Fliptop succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing him off-balance. Fliptop shouts, "Guess who!?" He covers Motormaster's optics with his arms and wraps his legs around the larger Transformer's torso, holding on tight. Motormaster no doubt thrashes, and its all Fliptop can do to avoid Countdown's energy sword and then Rodimus Prime's plasma blast. "HEY HEY HEY HEY! POINT THE FIRE WORKS ELSEWHERE, WILL YAS!?" Dynamo watches as Sixshot grinds to a halt, and smiles at Springer. "Good shot!" He clenches his fists. "My turn now..." Electrical energy builds up once more, culminating in a loud CRACK as another electrostatic bolt crosses the air, lashing Sixshot's armor as Dynamo walks the blast across his hull like the world's meanest can of spray paint. Dynamo strikes Armored Carrier with Electrostatic Arc. Springer looks at the sixchanger, "I don't care about your insult Decepticons. You are the cowards here you destoyed a city not us. You're going down and you're going down now." The green warrior springs towards Sixshot aiming his massive foot at the Decepticons. Springer strikes Armored Carrier with Diving Kick. Moonracer obviously didn't tear Motormaster's attentions away from Rodimus. Maybe Femmes are beneath his notice? No matter... "You're crazy, Fliptop!" she yells, as she seeks Flippy jumping ONTO Motormaster. Of course she could just keep shooting Moto-- but what if her aim was off this time, and she hit Flippy? She runs up behind the behemoth, and tries to kick a knee out. Or at least unbalance him further. Moonracer strikes Motormaster with kick. Sixshot takes the attacks, not being able to do much about it. Finally, when his system come back online they report how damaged the sixchanger is. Then the call to fall back arrives and although he cant' scowl in his armored carrier mode. "It'll have to be another day, Autobots. Next time, don't expect me to take it easy on you. You /will/ be torn to pieces." Sixshot's parts start shifting as he transforms into a robot. Motormaster is allowed only brief moments of satisfaction at giving Roddy further suffering at his hand, before finding Minibot cling-on stuck to his head, covering his optics, the passing of air as a sorry-ass Autobot swings a sword and can't even hit him while he's blinded, and Roddy's bursts of energy from the smokestacks on his arm. Moto bellows out in fustrated rage, and matters are not helped any when Moonie kicks the back of his leg. Consigned to fall backwards, Moto TFs as he does so... right down upon the little Femme beneath him. Motormaster falls backwards, his form shifting into a menacing 18-wheeler. Black Semi strikes Moonracer with DEATH FROM ABOVE. Springer smiles as Sixshot begins to retreat, "Yeah yeah ...next times... yadadidada, I know the song. But for now let me help you to go back to Galvatron..." The triplechanger transforms into his car mode and rolls towards the sixchanger at full speed, "See hello to Galvatron for me!" From his previous form, Springer transform into his car mode. Cybertronian Race Car strikes Sixshot with I don't break for Decepticons. Dynamo watches Sixshot get his walking papers courtesy of Springer, and turns his crackling gaze on Motormaster now... glaring as the eighteen-wheeler lands on Moonracer. "Bad idea, Stunticon," he snarls, energy flashing out. "VERY bad idea." With that, he lashes out with a blue-white lance of force, trying to stave in the side of Moto's trailer. Dynamo succeeds in grasping Black Semi, throwing him off-balance. Countdown slides under Motormoster and takes aim with his rifle. "Time to bust a cap in your ass!" He grins and continues to fire at the damned mech. "Rodimus, you better give me a promotion for this! I love you!" He continues to fire and fire. Oh, if he gets injured... Countdown strikes Black Semi with Man, I wish I could aim this thing. Rodimus Prime winces as Motormaster... ewww... that... didn't look healthy "Moonracer!" he calls out in shock. "You Stunticon scum..." he snarls at the 18 Wheeler even though it was partially Moonracer's fault for making him fall on her. Totally ignoring Countdown's... um, message to him, Rodimus charges forward in between Countdown's firing and aims to just give the Semi a swift kick to his already damaged grill. Rodimus Prime succeeds in grasping Black Semi, throwing him off-balance. Fliptop leaps off of Motormaster as he transformers and pulls out his gun. "Oh no ya don't! Aim fer his tires!" Of course, knowing Motormaster, they're steel-belted. Fliptop opens up with a whole damn clip on the Stunticon master, shells hitting the floor like pennies from a smashed piggy-bank. Fliptop unleashes his Automatic Gauss Gun attack on Motormaster, striking Motormaster. Moonracer gets crunched by the semi. Ouch. There's not a whole lot she can do at this point but flail. She might actually even connect-- who knows. Ah yes, the noble, valiant Autobots. When no other targets are available, all turn to unload upon the poor, battered Stunticon semi. While he presses his hefty undercarriage against Moonracer's sprawled form, it begins to throb with the rest of his trailer as it suffers damage from every side. Unable to sustain much more, the semi pulls off Moonracer and makes a hasty getaway, leaving armor and discarded tire rubbers in his wake. Sixshot disembarks from the Rusty. Sixshot's parts start shifting as he transforms into a starfighter. Starfighter heads in for a landing at Trypticon's launch pad. Moonracer would attempt to shoot Motormaster's backside again, but right now she's trying to see if she can feel her legs. Ow. Countdown crashes now. He is out of energy. Cybertronian Race Car transforms back to his robot mode after Motomaster left the shuttle. He looks to the others Autobots around him, "Everybody is ok?" From his previous form, Springer transform into his robot mode. Dynamo looks somewhat dented, and his chest has Runamuck's tire treads on it... but he looks around bright-eyed. "Nothing serious." His gaze falls on Moonracer, and he immediately moves over to check on her. Countdown is out cold for a few. Springer says, "Springer to Autobot City. The mission is a success but the Decepticons destroyed the engines of our shuttle and we're stuck here. Could you send a shuttle to get us?" Sunstreaker says, "Couldn't you guys stop a few cons from dissabling your ship? You lot really do need my help, anyway if you want a shuttle you better send down your location." Sunstreaker says, "Well that'll teach you to take up a scrap heap when there are so many good looking rides available. Hold on i'll see what i can russle up." Autobot Shuttle enters from the Autobot City landing pad. The Ol Rusty is just floating around in space, like the old piece of junk it is... The engines are down and there is a big hole in the hull. Grimlock points out the window towards the shuttle, "There it is.." The Golden Age flies up through the atmosphere at top speed on it's rescue mission finally pulling free of the atmosphere it cools down to it's usual hue of colours. A quick scan of the area picks up the other rustbucket of a ship and it carefully flies over stopping a short distance away. Sunstreaker turns to the other two bots, "Well you guys going to just stand there or are you going to help get the others aboard?" Sunstreaker says, "We're alongside now Springer you guys want to come across it seems Grimlock doesn't like heights either that or he's getting real slow." Springer says, "Roger that Sunstreaker." Springer looks at the others Autobot in the Ol Rusty. "Just jump outside and board the Golden Age." Grimlock turns and heads for the hatch, ignoring Sunstreaker before he sends the golden Autobot flying out the hatch towards the sun, "ME, Grimlock go help once you get ship docked..." Grimlock boards the ship from Earth Orbit. Moonracer is busy being helped by Dynamo. Yay. She's not terribly bad off, but she probably will need his assistance in getting from one shuttle to another. Just like old times. Grimlock slips into the shuttle bearing his weapons just incase Decepticons are aabout, "Me, Grimlock say all get on other shuttle. " He motions towards the hatch with his sword and waits, "Way clear for now." Springer waves his hand at Grimlock, "Nice to see you. Moonracer and Countdown are going to need help to board the Golden Age... the rest of us are ok." Dynamo gently helps Moonracer to her feet. "C'mon, Moonie... we're blowing this heap before it comes apart in orbit." He grins. "At least we stamped 'paid' on some 'Con accounts, eh?" Grimlock nods and walks over to the two wounded Autobots, "Me Grimlock say get them...Grimlock cover extract. Decepticon ship still outside." Fliptop silently moves out of sight. The young sniper takes a quick look about the area, frowning when he spies the condition of his femme counterpart. The other sniper, it would seem, is not at all in good shape. Everyone else seems to be in relatively good condition, as per Springer's communique. "I'd say that I'd go outside and cover you as well, but I have no idea if this thing will fire properly in zero gravity..." Crosshair mutters, gesturing to his own weapon. Moonracer chuckles painfully, "Yeah." she tells him, using him a little more as support than she'd like. "We're still alive, and ... let's just blow this stand." Autobot Shuttle Contents: Dynamo Sunstreaker High-Power Sensor Module Grimlock boards the ship from Earth Orbit. Dynamo half-carries Moonracer into the shuttle, looking only slightly dented himself as he helps her to a couch to buckle in. Crosshair boards the ship from Earth Orbit. Sunstreaker sits at the controls of the best looking ship in the fleet, he looks back to check on the arrivals, "Damn, see what happens when you guys go off without me around to protect you." Grimlock is the last to board the shuttle and shuts the hatch behind him. He motions to Sunstreaker and moves to take a seat, "What status of Decepticon ship?" Moonracer gets buckled in, but remembers something, "Where's Fliptop? Is he okay?" hey! The last time she saw him was clinging to Motormaster's head. Sunstreaker turns round and takes control of the ship, which pulls away slowly from the rusty hulk after all he doesn't want to ruin the shuttles finish. Finally far enough away the engines kick in fully and the earth looms into view as the ship heads back to Autobot City. , Landing Pad , The smell of heated tarmac hits you first as you survey the landing and liftoff point for all flights to Cybertron. The wreckage of previous battles here are off to the back in a jumbled heap. To the southeast is the massive form of Autobot City itself, a bit battle-scarred, but still operational. Surrounding you on all other sides are forests of large conifer trees. The spaceport absolutely sparkles with a new shine - in fact, it's almost blinding in direct sunlight. Spots are a thing of the past, and each building has a brand new coat of paint. Even the *scrap* piles look like they've been cleaned off and straightened up. Sunstreaker expertly brings the shuttle in to land shutting the ships functions down, he turns around and regards the sorry occupants, "Well Moonracer looks like you've been well and truely mangled, maybe next time you won't all go off and leave with out a real warrior along with you." Moonracer gives Sunstreaker whatever kind of dirty look she can manage. "Then I'll have to make sure to stay away from you." Dynamo looks up, giving Sunstreaker a long look, before helping Moonracer out of her couch. "C'mon, Moonracer. I'm sure Sunstreaker has to go admire his reflection in the mirror... let's get you to the medbay." Moonracer gets helped out of the shuttle, and towards the repair bay. Her self-repair systems are working fairly well, but there are only so many things that it can do effectively. Unsquashing is probably one of them. Sunstreaker shakes his head, "Some people just can't admit when they need a real Autobot around to handle the situation, and if that's all the gratitude i get for coming to bale you guys out maybe i won't come next time." Dynamo flicks a cold glance back over his shoulder at Sunstreaker. . o O (He'd be a lot less obnoxious if he was stuck to the ceiling.) He doesn't say anything, though... just helps Moonracer out the hatch. Dynamo disembarks from the Golden Age. Moonracer shakes her head, and ignores the kvetching. Man, Sunstreaker is such an egotist. ' ' Crosshair watches as Moonracer is helped out of the shuttle, and he looks over at Sunstreaker, then back to Moonracer. When she finally is removed from inside, the youth turns to the Autobot brother. "Sunstreaker, don't you think that was a little harsh?" he asks quietly, his red optics dimming slightly. Moonracer gets helped along towards the repair bay by Dynamo. Yay!